


Heart all Aflutter

by TiBun



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, Fairy Rei, Incubus Rin, M/M, Pre-Relationship, rinrei - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei has been having some questionable thoughts about his companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart all Aflutter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [preusterreich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preusterreich/gifts).



> Gift to my Rin RP partner, based off the AU our RP is set in.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters; I only explore the possibilities.

He was a demon. The very embodiment of temptation.

Rei found his lilac eyes glued to the form at the river, walking along slowly and carefully waist-deep as his ruby eyes searched beyond the glittering surface of the cool spring waters. A spear resting over his bare shoulders and his arms draped comfortably over the wooden pole.  Purple-red hair fell into his face, shifting against pale skin in the breeze, and toned muscles flexed with every movement he made—no matter how small.

How shameful; falling under a demon's spell so easily. They would never work out. What kind of irrational thoughts were going through his love-struck head?

Beautiful.

That was what it was at its simplest form. Beauty. Rei had always held a love for all things beautiful, and this demon with his sharp smile and stunning eyes—he was beautiful. More than the flowers he planted and helped to grow, he found this horned creature beautiful.

A beautiful creature of the night; one who lived under the darkness of a grand mountain.

"Rin…" The demon's name left his lips, his whisper as soft as the morning breeze.

The demon paused, his eyes narrowing with the look of a seasoned hunter as he moved the spear from his shoulders, holding it in one hand and then—struck down into the watery depths. The motion was quick like a snake's attack, and when he brought the spear back up a large silver fish was his prize.

Successful in his hunt, Rin turned back towards Rei and began to wade back to the sandy banks.

Rei forced himself to look away, cheeks flushed as he began to quicken his pace on picking berries and placing them in the basket upon his arm, his blue butterfly wings fluttering slightly with nerves.

It wasn't fair. He should hate this demon. He should hold a grudge against him and loath him. And yet…with each passing day he found his attraction growing, his dreams full of wondering what it would be like to press his lips to Rin's, feeling the contrast between thin lips and dangerous teeth made for shredding.  He wondered what it'd be like to touch and be touched. And…

Was it even possible for a sex demon to love?

"What has you so nervous? See a huge spider in the bush, fairy-boy?" Rin smirked, appearing right over Rei's shoulder, making him jump.

"N-no, not at all! Don't scare me like that! Don't assume I'm nervous!"

Rin shrugged, "I've known you long enough to learn your nervous ticks. You flutter your wings without realizing it just enough to lift your toes off the ground."

"I'm fluttering because you startled me." Rei insisted, but he knew Rin wouldn't buy it if he had been doing so before Rin came over.

With a small smirk, Rin shrugged and turned away, removing his catch from his spear, "It's a shame you don't eat fish. This is going to be delicious."

"It's not that I don't. It's that I can't. Our stomachs can't handle the same things."

"Yeah I get it already. We're too different. You keep pointing that out." The demon smirked again, "It's almost as if you are trying to convince yourself of that, more than me."

Rei's wide eyes got caught up in Rin's almost knowing gaze, and he wondered if the incubus could hear his heartbeat quicken.

Turning away quickly, the fairy set down his basket and moved to the river, "I'll collect us some water." He excused himself.

Rin laughed, and then sighed as he set to cleaning the fish, "…I wonder when he'll notice he doesn't have to hide it from me…" he sighed.

* * *

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
